The present invention relates to an improved meter installation of the type having a meter connected in a pipeline passing through a meter pit beneath the surface of the earth. The improved metering system provides ready access to the meter within the pit and eliminates the necessity of the party seeking access to the meter to physically descend into the pit.
In geographical areas in which the prevailing temperature is below the freezing level a substantial portion of the year, liquid pipelines, particularly water lines, are laid a sufficient depth below the earth's surface to prevent freezing of the liquid carried by the pipelines. In practice, such pipes may often be laid as much as ten feet below ground level. In order to monitor liquid flow, flow meters are coupled to the pipeline at selected positions. For example, a meter is normally installed in the line leading from a water main to a residential, commerical, or industrial user. Lined meter pits are provided at such selected locations so that access to the meters can be had from ground level. When the meter is to be read, inspected, repaired, or replaced, the person performing the operations must physically descend into the pit to gain access to the meter.
One disadvantage of the known metering system as discussed above is that it is potentially dangerous for a person to descend into a pit beneath the earth's surface. Such metering systems also are uneconomical because the pit lining must be constructed sufficiently wide to accommodate a human body. Additionally, the efficiency of a workman servicing the meter is impeded since the work must be performed within the confined space of the pit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, economical, liquid metering system which provides ready access to a meter within a pit without requiring a workman to physically descend into the pit.